


Voices of the Past

by JBROSE



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBROSE/pseuds/JBROSE
Summary: Falling out of the Fade and being hailed the Herald of Andraste as far as Azure was just one more thing to worry about. Trying to find out who she truly, on the other hand, is another thing altogether. Stuck in the middle of two men who seem content to drive her to destruction, a dwarf who treats her like a baby sister, a group of mercenaries and their leader who spend all their time trying to protect her from everything including herself, a Grey Warden who isn't a Grey Warden, a spirit who has made himself at home in her pub, a group of women who all seem to want to mother her in their own particular ways, Sera and her Red Jenny's, a Tevinter who is emptying her wine cellar as quickly as she is filling it and Dagna.Sure Azure has everything in hand.Maybe....
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Voices of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly thank you Aneira_Fen_Foxx for helping Beta this for me. Also thank you Bella for Alpha reading it. This is my first time writing for Dragon Age and so I am a bit nervous about it. I know some of this is AU and people don't always like AU but after playing the game for the 13th time I found myself arguing not only with some of the options available but also wanting to change the history of my elven character from the one given. 
> 
> All mistakes post Beat are my own. Also, I'm Dyslexic please keep that in mind if something hasn't been fixed.

Azure always thought there was something beautiful about snow and ice. How it transformed the world around her from a world of greens and browns, that was filled with the sounds of birds calling to each other and of insects and small animals as they moved through the undergrowth; to one of almost silence with only the soft sound of wind and the occasional noise of the rams and nugs running over the snow-covered ground. In these moments as she walked past the house that she had found Adan old masters noted in, she was could not help but smile. 

A flash of green light danced across the snow as once again the breach in the sky made itself known which caused the smile to slip from her lips as held her right hand up to her face watching as the mark yet again flashed in response only for it to quieten once again. Sighing, softly to herself to both clear her mind and allow her lungs to fill with the fresh air she continued her walk, past the frozen lake and the workers who were out getting wood for the various fires around Haven. She once again allowed a smile to form, nodding to those that recognised who she was but did not stop. 

Just the day before she had found this small cave in the upper half of the valley, too small for any bear of have claimed and after a quick word with one of the many hunters that feed Haven, no wolves would be disturbed either. Azure, unlike most of her kind, did not fear wolves; instead, she often found them interesting and would often as a child question why something so stunning was often feared. 

Whilst most of her clan would shun her for even asking Nelran, the first hunter would offer one of his rare smiles before telling her stories about the trickster god Fen’Harel. It was Nelran who would take her as his apprentice while she was still a child barely reaching his hip and it was, he who told her the truth of who she was.  
Reaching the cave, she pulled the satchel over her head, sighing as a lock of flaming red hair fell into her eyes. Dropping the satchel on the floor, she reached up and pushed it back into place only for it to fall back into her eye’s seconds later. 

Another breath left her parted lips, Azure gave up, her hair no matter what was done with it had a mind of its own. Sera had offered to cut it for her just the night before. Part of her was tempted to say yes but she found herself being pulled away by Cassandra of all people, leaving behind Sera being chastised by Vivienne. Which was odd because up until last night she had never seen either Cassandra or Vivienne in Haven’s tavern. Both tended to avoid it to the point in the past if they needed her for something, they sent a messenger. 

Kneeling before her backpack, she unpacked the few things she brought with her and made herself a nest on the floor near the mouth of the cave so she could still see the Chantry but was undercover. She also told herself she was not hiding, not really. Okay fine, she was hiding, mainly from having to answer questions that she did not want to answer. Josephine, sweet, beautiful Josephine; one of the only bright colours in a sea of blood and death that had welcomed her not only in the days after her arrest here at Haven but all through the Hinterlands and Storm Coast, had asked about her clan and whether a word should be sent to them of her survival. The question had taken her by surprise to the point she had stood there for who knows how long before Josephine had called her name again, instead of answering she had run. 

How did she tell her new friends that Nelran was her only family and that he had passed two nights before she left for the temple? That clan Lavellan, while allowing her to stay with them, never accepting her as one of their own? That to them she was not even seen as being Dalish. She might look like an elf but as far as they were concerned, she was no better than the Dread Wolf himself. 

The only reason she was at the temple was that they did not want to send anyone important. The Keeper made it clear that she was not to return no matter the outcome. She was surprised that none of her advisors or companions had asked why she did not have the traditional markings on her face. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to finally mourn. 

She had no idea how long she sat there with tears falling down her face before she felt a pair of calloused hands cupping her face. Opening her eyes, she found herself face-to-face with a pair of worried amber eyes. 

“You okay, Princess? I mean, I can see that you’re not but if you want to talk, I’m a good listener. I even promise not to write any of it down.”

Azure let out a hollow laugh. In the few short days, she had found a true companion in Varric. He was everything she imagined a brother would have been like. One minute he was annoying as anything especially when it came to Cassandra, but he would also be the first one to stand in front of the rest of the world and tell them to fuck off. Taking a breath, she calmed herself further and moved around a bit before patting the floor next to her. 

“You’ll want to sit for this. I don’t mind if you share what I am about to tell you with the others, I just don’t want to be the one to do it.”

Varric nodded wishing he had brought his writing stuff with him, but something told him what the princess was about to tell him was not something that was going to be easily forgotten. They were also close enough to the entrance that he did not feel as if the world was closing in on him, so he was not going to rush her and allowed himself to enjoy the silence that the cave offered. 

“I’m not Dalish, but I do not know what I am. Nelran, the only member of the clan that loved me and treated me as his daughter, didn’t even know. He told me that he found me one day when he was hunting, in a basket by a river. He said he knew I was special the moment he laid eyes on me. He called me his little star. When he took me back to camp the Keeper tried to kill me, telling him I was a demon. Nelran never told me what he said or did to get her to allow me to live, but I was never part of the clan. Always in the shadows looking in. When I was a child, I would try so hard to fit in but nothing I did was good enough. I’m not sure if you ever overheard anything of my healing here but I’m covered in scars. I was four when one of the ladies in the camp tipped boiling water all over me. I remember screaming in pain, while everyone around me just watched. Nelran had just returned from hunting and rushed me to the river. He was so angry. That was the first time I was ever taken to an actual village. He took me to a healer; she was a sweet old lady. It took me six months to heal enough for us to return from the clan. When we got back it turned out the lady who had burnt me had died. You see Nelran was the best hunter and with him gone the clan suffered. After that, they left me alone for the most part. We thought things had changed. Nelran took me out hunting with him and taught me everything he knew. In the winter months, however, he would take me back to the healer and she would teach me about healing.”

Azure drew a deep breath before lifting her water container to her lips. She could not find it in herself to look at Varric not yet. There was so much left to tell him, and she did not want to see the horror on his face. Not with what happened next. Taking one final sip of her water she continued her story.

“This went on for years until I had been with the clan for 14 cycles. I had just experienced my first bleed which meant that I was supposed to have received my markings. The Keeper at first refused to give them to me, to this day I don’t know what was said but she changed her mind. To this day I wish that she hadn’t.”

Azure traced the marks over her face. Unlike the others, her marks held no colour, nor did they represent the elven gods. They were three long lines starting at her temple on the left side of her face, ending just under her right ear. It had looked like she mauled by a wolf. 

“When Nelran saw what she had done he almost killed her with his bare hands. Instead, he took me away yet again. We did not return to the clan for three years. In the warmer months, we would hunt, trap and make a living off the land, in the winter we would stay with the healer and I would help her. Occasionally, we would run into another hunter from the clan and give them some of what we had if they needed it, but we never set foot into camp. That changed when the templars and mages started to fight each other. Nelran was worried that something could happen to me. Even though I am no mage, my ability to heal was well known among the town folk so we returned. We were only back for two months when Nelran was killed and I was sent to the conclave with the firm message I was never to return. My last night with the clan I sent Nelran to Falon'Din’s realm, and as the sun graced the horizon, I used my final moments to pray to any god that was listening to curse them as they have cursed me.”

Azure turned to Varric and brought her lower lip into her mouth trying to work out how she was going to explain the next part. She had not held back anything so far, so still looking at him she finished her story

“A week later I passed another clan, they allowed me to stay the night with them before moving on. While there they asked me if I had heard the news about clan Lavellan. After explaining that I had spoken to no one in my travels, I had found out that the clan had been struck with an illness, killing off most of the children. The Keeper told me not only her clan but others they meet along the road saw it as a sign that Mythal herself was angry with them before saying that what was left of Clan Lavellan were looking for their first hunter. When I asked the name of this hunter, the Keeper looked at me and told me I already knew it.” 

Azure continued to watch Varric as he allowed what she said to sink in. What surprised her was how angry he sounded when he finally spoke.

“Are you telling me that they treated you like shit for years, scared you, called you a demon and shunned you, your whole life and then the moment something horrible happens they suddenly worked out that karma is a bitch. What did they expect you to do? Turn around a go back to them after everything they had done? And I thought Daisy’s clan was bad. Makers Breath.”

Azure placed her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to enjoy his company as he stewed. After what seemed like hours, the silence was interrupted by Varric. 

“There is something you're not saying. You never did say why they wanted you back?”

Leaving her head on his shoulder she carefully picks his hand up and started playing his fingers. Something she had only ever done with Nelran in the past.

“They wanted to sacrifice me. The Keeper of the other clan, the one I spent the night with turns out she was Nelran’s sister. He communicated with her over the years telling her all about me. When word of his death reached her ears, she moved her clan to come and find me. Normally the clans followed the Halla, so for her to move her whole clan to find me was something of an oddity. Not only had she done such a thing, but she had spread the word between the clans about what had happened to me by the hands of my old clan. Until the old Keeper dies, clan Lavellan is dead to the others.”

Varric curled his fingers with Azure before squeezing her hand. He was never really an emotional person but there was something from the very start about Azure that made him want to protect her. It’s why he nicknamed her Princess because despite everything, including the marks across her face she reminded him of a warrior princess. Strong, exotic, beautiful but so fragile all at the same time. Though he did have one last question that had been bugging him since they were introduced.

“Got to ask, what’s with the name? I’ve asked around it’s not elven. I mean I know you say you're not Dalish, but you look elven sooo?”

Azure straightened again before letting a genuine smile cross her lips.

“The little healer lady I told you about, she named me. She picked it due to my eyes. She said she had never seen eyes as blue as mine before.” 

Varric had to agree with that. In all his years, he had never met anyone with eyes as blue as hers. He had overheard many people comment on how they looked like rare jewels. Add her fiery red hair that out curled Curly’s and her pale skin; he watched many a person falls over themselves watching her. He’s also watched as the others in her inner circle become more and more protective of her. He knew that Cullen and Solas had Formed a sort of alliance that meant that one of them was always aware of where she was always. Like now for instance. Solas had followed him from the village and had chosen to stay out of sight but was probably within hearing range. Shit!

In the distance voices could be heard calling for Azure, causing both to let out sighs. Azure stood and held her hand out to help him stand as well. Varric watched as she quickly packed everything to a bag before throwing it over her head, so it crossed her body. They could both hear footsteps getting closer to the cave before Solas made himself know. Varric was impressed by how much Chuckles could hide his anger. 

“It's getting late da’len and if we are to leave at first light to get the mages you need to pack.” Azure nodded, before making her way back towards Haven. Varric felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop.

“I’ll keep her occupied tonight. You tell the others of her story. She is right about one thing; she is definitely not Dalish. See if anything can be found out.”

Varric nodded his head, he had planned to do some digging anyway. While he loved Hawk to bits and would do anything for him within reason, he would find a way to burn the whole of Thedas for the Princess. 

The small group made the rest of the way back to Haven in silence. As they passed the tents that housed the troops, Commander Cullen was waiting for them with a slight frown on his face, that vanished the moment the group entered his line of sight. Stepping forward he joined the small group, so he was walking beside Azure. As they entered the gates, he placed a hand on her arm to stop her as Solas and Varric continued towards the steps leading towards the chantry. Azure could not help but wonder what the Commander saw when he looked at her so a part of her was surprised when he asked in a soft voice “Are you all right Herald?”

Azure nodded her head before sighing and then shaking it. Even after her talk with Varric this afternoon, she still was not use to others asking after her well- being It did not help that within moments of meeting the man, she had found herself having feelings she never had before and they confused her. Letting her head drop down so she was looking at the snow-covered ground, she found herself unsure of what to say. 

That was something else that was new, this uncertainty. Before she always knew what to expect. With Nelran, he expected her to be the best hunter that ever lived, with the healer and the people in the town she was a midwife, alchemist and when needed a secondary healer. Here in Haven, as the Herald of Andraste, surrounded by people who treated her as a figure to be worshipped, she was lost. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed the hand of the commander, covered in appeared to be soft leather raise from its usual resting spot on the hilt of his sword. For a moment she noticed a slight pause as if Cullen wasn’t sure of his movements before it moved again. Even knowing the touch was coming she still jumped a little as his hand brushed the underside of her chin causing her to raise her head. 

“I do not know.”

She watched Cullen moved his hand, his movements still slow as if he was worried she would bolt like a spooked Halla and tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear before allowing it to drop once more so it rested on his sword. Azure could see a faint blush stain his cheeks under the stubble that had appeared over the day as if he was ashamed by what he had just done. Within a blink of an eye the blush vanished leaving behind the serious face he portrayed most of the time. 

“That is understandable. Much has happened to you in the past few days, more than most people could handle. Just remember you are not alone, all of us are here to for you. We do not expect you to handle everything by yourself. Now come, we were looking for you as we need to have a meeting about your trip to Redcliff tomorrow.”

Azure allowed herself to be guided to the Chantry by Cullen, noticing that Varric was not in his usual spot by the fire. Just before entering the Chantry she stopped and hit her foot lightly against the edge of the building to dislodge any extra dirt and snow from her boots. She had learned the hard way that snow and the Chantry floor did not mix well. Cullen on the other hand just kept walking. Running a little to catch up with him, Azure noticed that the Enchanter was not in her usual spot either. It was not until she passed one of the small groups of Sister’s that where often found near the steps to the dungeons talking about dinner did, she realise how late it truly was.

Allowing Cullen to open the door for her, Azure slipped into the room smiling at the three women who were waiting for them. Moving her way so she was standing next to Cassandra, who looked worried as her eyes landed on Azure’s face and knowing nothing would be said until the air was cleared Azure found herself biting her bottom lip, something she had not done since before the conclave. 

“I’m not going to say everything is okay, but I don’t want to speak about it. Varric knows the story and has agreed to tell you all. I ask that you don’t press me on this matter. Now Cullen mentioned something about Redcliff?”

Azure watched as all four of her companions switched from concern over her to arguing about who would be better, the Templars or the Mages. As far as she was concerned, Azure didn’t like either choice much, but after meeting both Fiona and Lucius in Val Royeaux, she would rather deal with the Mages. Leaning on the table, she allowed the argument to wash over her as her eyes looked at the pieces that covered the map. There were hundreds of small things that needed to be done and not enough people to be doing them. Which got her thinking what if?

“Maybe, just maybe there might be a way to get both or at least those Templars who looked like they were interested," Azure muttered, then noticed the room had suddenly gone quiet. She realized she had said the words out loud as she lifted her head and looked at the other four, her eyes landing on Leliana who, even after weeks of working together, she knew very little about but still respected."

“You mentioned something about getting both the Mages and the Templars? I am unsure how you plan on doing so, after all, we barely have enough influence to gain an audience with the Mages.”

Azure tapped her fingers on the table as she allowed her eyes to scan the map once more. It was not until her eyes landed on the Storm Coast did her mind start going into overdrive. 

“We can use the Chargers. Krem was telling me the other day that there had been times in the past where they had to work with the Templars. I remember him telling me that he knew the young templar from Val Royeaux. Delrin something”

Cassandra frowned as she allowed herself to remember who was there. While her she had mainly focused on Lucian, she did remember a younger templar being there his name was on the tip of her tongue. It was Cullen who came up with the name.

“Barris, Delrin Barris. Joined the Templars just before everything went wrong. I remember him, very loyal to the Chantry. I think you might be right Herald. If we could convince him, we might be able to get more who believe in the cause.”

Azure found herself nodding before standing up straight once more. Placing her hands behind her back so no one could see that they had started to shake she carefully chose her next words.

“So, we agree? The Chargers see if they convince at least some of the Templars to join us and Iron Bull, Varric, Solas and myself go to Redcliff to talk to the Mages?”

While she could tell Cassandra and Cullen were unhappy with her choice of companions for her trip, they all nodded their heads just as a knock sounded on the door leading to the main hall. Cassandra moved and opened the door to find one of the many young elves that served the food holding a tray full of bowls, behind her was an even younger elf holding what looked like drinks. 

“Sorry to interrupt Ser but Mother Giselle noticed that the Herald had not eaten as of yet and it is past dinner time.” 

Cassandra nodded her head before allowing them to enter the room. Moving quickly, they carefully put the trays on the table that was behind the door before both bowing to Azure, who looked uncomfortable with the whole process. 

Azure watched as Cassandra waved the two elves from the room before closing the door once more behind them. She would never feel 100% comfortable around other elves, no matter if they were Dalish or not. The reason she adored Sera so much was that she was so anti-elf while still being one. Azure watched as Cassandra tasted one of the bowls and drinks before handing them over to her. She had gotten used to the ritual during their time in the Hinterlands when either Cassandra or Solas would test any food that was given to her for poisons. 

She hadn’t realised how hungry she was until she found herself looking at the bottom of her bowl, nor did it seem how tired she was. She found herself yawning as the others finished their meals. It was Cullen who after finishing his meal finally called it a night. 

“I will go and inform the Chargers about what we talked about. Herald, I’ll walk you to your cabin, so you are not interrupted. Cassandra, if possible, can you please inform her companions for tomorrow that they will be needed.”

Cassandra nodded before collecting the empty dishes and trays before leaving the room with a quiet “Good night Herald, I’ll be there to see you off in the morning.”

With a final goodnight from both Leliana and Josephine who remained in the room, she allowed herself to once again be guided through the Chantry and Haven by Cullen. It was not until they got to cabin did, they realise that Solas was waiting for her. Shaking his head Cullen stopped Azure at the bottom of the stairs before taking the three steps up the cabin. Lowing his voice enough so only Solas could hear him Cullen whispered

“Whatever it is not tonight. The Herald is barely on her feet as is.”

Solas allowed himself a moment of anger over his plans being stopped but it was not until he noticed Azure was swaying on her feet as if she was to collapse at any moment, did he allow it to vanish. After all his main aim was to keep her occupied so the child of the stone could tell their companions what they had learnt. The fact she would be asleep made things that bit easier. 

Keeping his voice low as well Solas explained why he was there, to begin with

“Varric and I learnt something today about Azure, that her companions need to be aware of before anyone leaves tomorrow. I’ll make sure she is settled, Varric is rounding everyone else up.”

With a nod to each other the two men separated, Cullen made his way back down the stairs to Azure before stopping not close enough for the odd person who was walking around to suggest anything was going on between the two but closer than many of the nobles would see as being appropriate all things considered

“Goodnight Herald. I’ll be with Cassandra in the morning to see you off. If you need anything let me know.”

With a bow of his head and a quick smile, he made his way to where he could see Varric standing with The Iron Bull and Krem near the stairs leading back up to the chantry. Azure raised her eyebrow as she moved up the stairs towards Solas, wondering what she had just missed. 

“Da’len there is nothing to worry about. The Commander was just informing me that you were tired and that I was to be joining you tomorrow. Now come, it is late, and we have an early start in the morning.”

Azure allowed herself to be guided into the cabin, she undressed and slid into the bed as Solas fed the fire, so it was once again heating the room. Closing her eyes, the room filled with the smell of sweet flowers, the last thing she noticed was a pair of soft lips brushing against her forehead as she allowed the fade to take her.


End file.
